A School Attacked! A Sailor Moon FF
by Mitsuko-TheMessenger
Summary: The Scouts never knew that one of their biggest battles would take place in their very own school... Can they band together and save the day?
1. Conflict

Serena and two of her friends sat in the middle row of the sea of chairs that now filled the school hall. The "Welcome back from Holidays" assembly was in full swing – you could tell by the amounts of yawns and bored faces. The principal was on a rant about the school rules again.

Mina rested her head on her fist, his words going in one ear and out the other.

"We've had the same rules drilled into our heads for the past three years; we get it!" She complained.

Serena was leaning back on her chair snoring. Amy was sitting up straight, the only one alert in their trio. Raye wasn't at school; and Lita had disappeared on them.

Amy gave Serena a hard nudge in the ribs. "Wake up, Serena!"

She jumped forward in her chair and nearly face planted the back of the head of the boy in front of them.

Mr. Fletcher motioned for them to be quiet with his finger. Amy gave him an embarrassed smile. She whispered sideways through her teeth.

"_Try_ and pay attention, Serena…"

"But it's so _hard_..." Serena complained, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah; how about we sleep, and you can tell us all about it when we wake up?" Mina suggested.

Amy rolled her eyes with a little amusement at the antics of the others, but didn't reply - the teachers around them were giving them dissatisfied looks. Beside her, she could already hear Serena's snores start up again.

Mina stared straight ahead blankly, not taking anything in. Briefly, she wondered where Lita had gone off to...then she felt her eyelids drooping... Boy, their principal sure knew how to bore a crowd.

Then it happened.

There was a huge crash. At first Mina thought it was something she'd imagined in her dreamy state, but there were cries of surprise from the other kids; the principal had jumped violently and was staring in terror to his left. The school hall's roof had caved in: cascading metal, wood beams, pipes and other building materials came crashing down to the polished floor.

Screams went up - the falling roof had tumbled down onto the stairs up to the stage, and on most of the front row seats. It was pure luck that there was only a pair of students sitting there instead of the normal amount - the two that were had had time to leap out of harm's way - as a beam had fallen a few metres in front of them before anything could fall on the seats. In shock, they had jumped backwards; it was that reaction that had saved their lives.

Amy made a muffled scream and Serena looked astonished.

They heard more yells and saw two figures running over the scattered chairs trying to get people out of the way. It was Raye and Lita - or Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter to everyone else - but the kids weren't moving too fast. They were paralysed with fear or crying in each other's arms. Some were even looking to the teachers for guidance; but the teachers looked as fearful as the kids did. This wasn't like a routine fire drill or anything they had practiced before; they had no training for "in case of cave-ins".

Amy and Mina shared a scared look: Serena still looked spooked. What worried them most was why the Scouts were needed for an accidental roof collapse.

Unless it wasn't an accident.

The sunlight streaming down from the hole in the roof was blocked out; everyone's attention was commanded skywards as purple smog started pouring down from the hole. The sun disappeared behind the smoke and that was the last anyone saw of it. Chaos ensued. Shrieks and yells sounded. Screams of "Terrorists!", "Assassins!" and "The Mafia!" went out. But only five girls in that building knew who it really was.

The principal threw himself to the ground, hands above his head and his normally perfect suit crumpled. The teachers started darting around in blind fear; half trying to organize the students, half just trying to save their own skin and hiding. Serena felt herself being shoved around by the frenzy of students - a huge monster of some sort was coming down from the ceiling - and riding on its back was an enemy the girls knew only too well.

Queen Beryl stood tall and proudly on the beast's hide, sneering down her nose at the scurrying children below her. Her penetrating glare swept the scene before her; her yellow eyes cruel and pitiless.

Serena felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and all of a sudden she was being pulled backwards. Her legs hit the chair backs and she fell behind them very ungracefully.

"Gah!"

"Quiet! They're looking for us!" Amy hissed. She was about to get back up again but Serena held her back.

"What? They don't know we're here! Amy!"

Amy shook her head. "We've got to hide."

She tried to pull Mina behind the seats too, but she was standing still and looking with hatred directly at the Queen. Queen Beryl's stare met Mina's fierce one and something sparked in her memory. There was something about that defiant little face.

"What gives you the right to terrorize this school?!" Mina shouted up. She stood in front of Amy, who was trying to pull her back.

Surprise crossed Queen Beryl's face, then a look of contempt.

"You dare address your future ruler in that manner?" She sneered. "Foolish Earth infidel - you should know how to properly greet your queen - or did not this school teach you this?"

"I don't care who you are! You are no queen of ours! Earth has a queen already - her name's Lizzie and she's a lot nicer than you!" Mina blurted back at her; not giving away the fact that she already knew a lot about Beryl.

"Silence you filthy pest!" Queen Beryl was insulted now. "I will rid you from my new kingdom!"

She swept up her staff and thrust it towards Mina; the beast followed the clear order and made a deep whining noise, firing a bright purple beam at Mina.

Mina jumped backwards just in the nick of time: Beryl didn't need to fire again. Serena and Amy crawled over to their friend hurriedly - the enemies' attention turning back to the other students - and to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, who thought their friend had fallen to the beast, and were now combining their strength against the monster.

"Mina! Mina! Are you alright?" Serena asked as Mina held her wrist.

"Yeah...I think I just jarred it..." she shook her hand out. Amy was right beside Serena.

"The Nega-verse has probably figured out that the Scouts live around here: they're trying to weed us out from local schools!" She said, the other two listening keenly. "You shouldn't have drawn attention to yourself Mina. It was foolish!"

Mina looked downcast, but Amy's expression had lightened.

"Foolish, but brave." Amy smiled.

Mina looked up and returned it.

Serena smiled too and got to her knees.

"I vote we bring the rest of the Scouts in on this," she said determinedly. "If it's the Sailor Scouts they want, it's the Sailor Scouts they'll get! We're covered here anyway; they won't see us transform."

The other two looked up at her.

Serena grinned. "Unless you want Mars and Jupiter to take all the credit, that is…?"

The others shared a wink, pulling out their sticks; they never left home without them. Trouble could arise anywhere, and this was another one of those times that proved it. Their three cries went unheard amongst the chaos around them.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Within a minute, the five Sailor Scouts were together again.


	2. Resolution

**{Recap} - The Scouts were paying keen attention to a speech from their school principal like wonderfully behaved students as usual - well, at least Ami was - before the school hall was invaded by Queen beryl's army! With the Negaverse hatching a new plot to scour Japan for the Scouts, will they be able to save their school and keep their identities hidden?**

* * *

"If it's the Sailor Scouts they want, it's the Sailor Scouts they'll get! We're covered here anyway; they won't see us transform."

The other two looked up at her.

Serena grinned. "Unless you want Mars and Jupiter to take all the credit, that is…"

The others shared a wink, pulling out their sticks; they never left home without them. Trouble could arise anywhere, and this was another one of those times that proved it. Their three cries went unheard amongst the chaos around them.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Within a minute, the five Sailor Scouts were together again.

"Nice work Jupiter, Mars!"

Queen Beryl recognized the voice of Sailor Moon. She turned around, her monster pausing its attack. From its other side, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars were given a breather – they noted with small grins to each other that the cavalry had arrived.

Three figures stood on some chairs, posing confidently with their eyes hidden. They looked up all at the same time with fiery stares. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

"Invading a small High School are we? Does it make you feel good to pick on children half your size?" Venus challenged. Schoolchildren and teachers raised their heads to get a good look at the five pretty heroines that had come to their aid.

"A school is a safe environment for learning and friendship! How dare you bring your mindless destructive ways here!" Mercury's voice carried proudly across the hall.

"It stops now!" Sailor Moon's voice was full of strength and courage. "I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of love and justice! Along with my Sailor Scouts, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means _you_!" She glared with intensity at Queen Beryl and her evil creation.

"Sailor Scouts! I should have known!" Beryl was scorned.

"We've come all the way out here to stop you creeps!"

"So get ready for a thumping!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter added their bits in as well, jumping to side with their allies and team. The five of them were back together, and looked like a force to be reckoned with.

The faces of students around them brightened with hope; even some of the teachers poked their heads out from corners or bunches of children to watch this spectacle unfold. The principal wasn't sure he believed that five girls could really do so much to the invader they were dealing with, but he had to admit; they sure looked like they knew what they were doing.

"I have tolerated your behaviour for far too long, Earth rebels!" Queen Beryl hissed. She raised her hand in front of her and created a swirling energy ball a few centimetres off her palm. She grinned maliciously as it formed. "See if you can catch, _this_!"

She hurled the ball at them, the Scouts only just able to dodge in time. But there was something they didn't expect. The ball didn't crash – it swerved to avoid the chairs – and went straight at Venus and Jupiter.

They were recovering from a bad landing, and were saved only by Mars and Mercury pulling them out of the way. But the ball wasn't done yet. Again it targeted the four Scouts; again they had to leap for their lives.

"HEY, YOU! STUPID _BALL_ _THING_!"

The ball halted.

"Sailor Moon…what…what are you doing?" panted Sailor Mercury, looking up from where she was trying to get to her feet. Sailor Moon grinned sideways at her.

"Saving your butt!" She then directed her voice to the ball. "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU STUPID LOOKING…_THING_!!!" She waved her backside at the ball, not quite sure if it would submit to torment. It seemed to be working – the energy seemed agitated and was sparking off static electricity.

"I'LL BET YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A _BRAIN_ IN THERE! I'M TALKING TO A BRAINLESS BALL WHATSIT! I'D BE BETTER OFF TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!"

Some kids, despite their initial terror, snickered.

Now the ball was flying at her. Mercury got to her feet and prepared to dive again.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out," she called, giving her a hit on the arm.

Sailor Moon turned around to poke her tongue out at the thing: but upon seeing how fast it was speeding towards them, she abruptly jumped out of the way and started running.

Mercury had already leapt clear, landing hard on her knees. She grimaced.

Mars looked at Mercury and was about to go over and check on her when her friend looked up and shook her head forcefully.

"_Don't come near me!_"

Mars looked hurt by her words, but Sailor Mercury was directing her voice to the others too.

"It hurts _us_ only! It hunts the Scouts! It seeks out the biggest number of targets and attacks them! We can't risk huddling in groups!"

The others understood; Mars and Venus nodded. Jupiter on the other hand was thinking statistics.

"We should try and confuse it! Can we overload its power somehow? What are its weak points?"

Mercury already had her analysing gear out. She pressed a concealed button and her visor came down across her eyes; she tried to get a reading; she just needed to pinpoint the speeding ball.

"It's too fast! I can't get a lock on it!" She called out. In frustration, she re-summoned the visor with the button on the side of her tiara.

Venus saw her do this, and suddenly she had an idea.

"What if we make it chase something else?"

The others looked at her. She made eye contact with Mercury and looked at her with earnest eyes that clearly stated she had confidence in her plan.

Mercury smiled firmly and nodded. "Do it."

She watched as Venus jumped high into the air and went towards Sailor Moon, who was still being pursued by the maniac ball.

"_AaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAAAaagh!_" Sailor Moon looked like she was having a bit of trouble, running around in circles.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Kinda busy right now!!" she called back, darting out of reach of the ball.

"Sailor Moon! Your tiara!" Venus wasn't about to give up, Sailor Moon looked confused for a minute, but then smiled and winked at Sailor Venus.

Hurriedly, she removed her tiara, skidding to a halt and facing the racing energy attack.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She cried, flinging her tiara at the ball.

The ball ducked out of the slightly curving path of the tiara. It halted its mad rampage, seemingly befuddled. All five Scouts held their breath.

"Do not be fooled! Kill her! Kill them all!" Queen Beryl screeched, who had turned around at the sudden silence. The ball was still pausing.

Then it swivelled in the air and zoomed toward the only moving target; the tiara. The Scouts grinned, cheered, jumped or punched a triumphant fist in the air. Sailor Moon looked proud and smiled at Venus.

Queen Beryl looked livid. But then screeched at them in hatred, "You cannot save yourselves from the energy ball! Your tiara will return to you soon, Sailor Moon! And that ball won't stop until it hits a target!"

The Sailor Scouts looked a bit worried, realising Queen Beryl was being honest for once.

"She's right…"

They turned to their leader; was she admitting defeat?

Sailor Moon stood with her arms folded loosely, as if in defeat, but a grin spreading across her features told of a different story. She looked up at Queen Beryl, who was taken aback by the fire in the girl's eyes.

"…it has to hit, _a_ _target_!"

Sailor Moon lifted her hand up at the Nega-verse Queen, who now saw only too late what she was doing. Directed by Sailor Moon's hand, the tiara and its following ball hurtled towards Beryl.

"_NOOOO!!!_"

The ball exploded with light, completely obliterating anything caught in its inferno. Beryl shrieked in fury and rage, her monster falling with a final deathly cry.

The Sailor Scouts shielded their eyes; the hall was brilliantly lit for a decent few seconds before the light showed any sign of receding. The kids, who had been watching the battle from the cover of chairs and dodging Beryl's monster, raised their arms or ducked down further. One of the younger girls squealed, but they all sounded so far away.

Finally, the flash receded and everyone in the hall reopened and rubbed their eyes. Where the evil Queen's monster had been, there was only now a smouldering heap of ash – Beryl was gone – and so were the Sailor Scouts.

As the students looked around, timidly emerging from their places of hiding to wonder where their saviours had disappeared to, the atmosphere seemed to thin a little more. Once so heavy, it seemed a weight lifted from everyone's shoulders as occasional confused murmurs broke the silence. Their search yielded nothing; there was no trace of the suited super soldiers.

"Where'd they go?" It was Mr. Arbagast who raised the question in a half murmur.

From behind their row of seats, Serena, Mina and Amy brushed themselves off, looking around and feigning the same curiosity as their peers. Of course, nobody had the answer for him.

"Um… okay, everyone…" The principal had pulled himself up from behind the pedestal, his wig askew and smudges of rubble marring his face and suit. "Let us proceed calmly outside… I'll go first. Teachers, count your attendance lists!"

He staggered hurriedly toward the exit, which was now a misshapen hole in the wall (the doors having been the first victims of Beryl's entrance). Amy and Mina mingled with other students flowing towards their teachers. Serena met up with Molly upon finding her own class.

"Serena! You're okay!" Molly looked more relieved than Serena had ever seen her, beaming through a large smudge of soot across her cheek. "Did ya get a load of all that? The Sailor Scouts saved us all!"

Serena nodded, giving her friend a hug, glad to see she was okay. "Sure did."

Molly still looked astounded by what had happened. "And they disappeared so fast! We didn't even get to say g'bye!" A thoughtful look came across her face. "I wonder where they've gone now…"

Behind her, Serena grinned.


End file.
